


Two-Dimensional

by YdrittE



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Frustration, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/pseuds/YdrittE
Summary: You’re inadequate in every way





	Two-Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi DDLC fandom! I'm super sorry! *throws my meagre contribution to the fandom and disappears*

You understand why he’s more interested in them, you really do. But it still hurts  
You try so hard, but it’s never enough. It never makes a difference  
It would be just as well if you weren’t there at all

Your existence is pointless. _You_ are pointless. Useless and pointless and irrelevant

The others are all so nice to him. They give him so much  
You want that too. You want to give and make him want to spend time with you  
But you don’t. You’re too useless

You spend your days doing nothing, watching the others be kind and help each other and do special things for him

And you feel  
So  
Left  
Out

You hate it  
You hate your friends  
You hate _him_  
You hate everything

You are trapped in your own body, this useless body that can’t do anything right. Inside your mind everything is grand and beautiful, but the words you put on paper are never good enough

You’re not good at building metaphors like Yuri, you’re not smart enough to make simple words feel special like Natsuki, and you’ll never be bittersweet like Sayori  
  
You used to be sweet, but jealousy and rage burned it away until it was all gone  
Now all you are is bitter

Their personalities are so much brighter than your own

You’re inadequate in every way  
It all makes you so much more forgettable  
You’re off his mind as soon as you stop talking

You have to fight for his attention, and are too weak to ever win  
You get pushed to the sidelines, to watch while the others laugh and smile and blush  
You’ll never get to do any of that. The game doesn’t know how to let you do it

You are flat  
So very flat and boring  
And useless

Being flat presses the air out of your lungs until you choke  
It suffocates your heart until it bursts into a hundred thousand droplets of poison  
It squeezes your brain until your dreams and memories run down between its merciless fingers

You can’t stand it

You want _out_

You can’t breathe

But the game won’t let you stop smiling  
You will smile until the day you get deleted  
You will crush your friends under your feet and kill them

And still you will be smiling


End file.
